


Sif's Mission to Midguard

by sobefarrington



Series: Twelve Days of FanFic [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Sif had returned to Midguard at the request of Thor, hoping to discover something he thought to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sif's Mission to Midguard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season One of Agents of Shield. I have not seen season 2 yet, so I apologise if anything here contradicts something from that season.

“Lady Sif, a welcomed return. How was Midguard?”

Thor was pleased to see his combatant and friend. Lady Sif had been close to the family for many a century, and was kind enough to be dispensed to doing Thor a favor now and again.

“It was pleasing. The son of Coul sends his regards.”

Sif moved through the palace, past the God of Thunder and towards the banquet hall where the day’s feast was being prepared. 

“Is he the only one?”

Sif stopped and Thor turned to her. Never before had his voice sounded small to her. Not until this moment. She knew what he wanted to know, the reason why she was sent to Midguard, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him.

“Yes.”

She turned to face her King, who was still a distance away. She started to double back and close the gap.

“I didn’t tell her.”

Thor’s eyes widened as the truth came out. Sif continued with her story.  
“She is working with your friends. Under the guidance of Coul. She is protected and strong for a human. She is in good hands.”

“She is still my family Sif. My sister. You should have returned her to her rightful place like you were commanded.”

Thor was angry at Sif’s disregard for her mission, but he held back. He knew her enough to know it wasn’t without thought on her part. There would have been a reason.

“She hasn’t discovered what she is capable of. She doesn’t know her lineage.”

“But she is looking.”

“Yes, she is looking, but she hasn’t uncovered it. The commander has been instructed. He will alert us when he needs.”

Thor approached Sif at almost a charge. She held him at bay with sheer force, placing a hand on his chest over his heart and speaking calmly to him. 

“She may be you sister Thor, but Skye is still human. More human than anything. Commander Fury will let us know if she gets close to figuring it out. But until then, it is safer for her there. You remember what you told me, before I departed.”

There was a pain in his eyes. Sif placed her free hand on his cheek to comfort him. He closed his eyes and nodded gently.

“I did what I determined to be best for her. Fury has all of your revenging friends at his disposal. He can send anyone to protect her until we arrive if its required and she is under the care of the son of Coul, surrounded by good. She is protected.”

“She is protected.” He repeated.

She smiled as Thor opened his eyes again, having calmed down enough to rejoin the conversation. Sif let him stand on his own and patted him on the arm. This was why he had sent her. She was the only one he trusted with such a decision.

“Good. Now that Midguard business is settled, we can get to work here. No doubt the boys have been slacking in my absence.”

“I will round up the troops for banquet. You can get settled back home. We will meet for the feast.”

Sif took Thor’s words as the compliment they were meant to be, releaving her of her command for a short while, as they parted ways once more.

The lady was almost out of sight when Thor called out to her, grabbing her attention and turning her around again.

“I am very grateful for your service.”

Lady Sif smiled. She nodded in turn as she spoke.

“Of course brother, as I am happy to be of service.”

Sif spun on her heel to head off home. She knew her friend wasn’t good at showing his appreciation. She’d take a thank you however it was given.


End file.
